Kita
by coalacolacola
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah kecil tentang kita. Orang luar hanya tau 'Aku mencintaimu' dan 'Kau mencintaiku' dan 'Kita menikah' , tapi sebenarnya beginilah cara kita menjalani cinta selama ini. RnR/OOC/ complete -shikatema-


**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story is Mine**

 **...**

 **#Warning! OOC!#**

 **...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **··· Kita ···**

 **·····...·····...·····...·····...·····...·····...·····...·····**

Mereka pasangan yang cenderung baik-baik saja sebenarnya dan yang paling normal diantara yang lain setidaknya. Mereka sering berfikir begitu, dan fikiran itu memang ada benarnya. Namun terkadang Temari tidak bisa menghentikan fikirannya untuk kembali lagi ke masa lalu, saat dirinya genin dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru dimana sifat keduanya memang sudah berbeda sejak awal, dan hal itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menganggap mereka pasangan paling normal.

Shikamaru terkenal pemalas tapi dia adalah pemikir yang tajam dan akan menyelesaikan misinya dengan penuh tanggung jawab, setidaknya sifat pemalas itu jadi sedikit berkurang saat Shikadai lahir, entah apa yang mendasarinya, hanya saja Temari beranggapan jika Shikamaru mungkin telah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jika saja anaknya akan mencontoh sifat itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mungkin begitu. Temari bukan orang yang bisa berfikiran seperti Shikamaru, dia lebih suka sebagai wanita keras yang memikul sendiri semua dengan pundak kecilnya, dia tidak menyukai cara berpikir keras Shikamaru, jika mereka memiliki misi berdua maka dia akan membiarkan Shikamari berfikir dan dia akan menampilkan kehebatnnya, begitulah selama ini dan mereka berdua selalu berhasil. Hanya saja hal-hal seperti itu bisa saja berubah, saat mereka bangun di pagi hari misalnya.

Pada malamnya mereka akan menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi lurus dan mungkin pula memunggungi. Ada sebuah guling yang berada di tengah-tengan mereka yang menjadi batas antara keduanya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan karena mereka saling menolak. Tidak, hanya saja hal inilah yang menurut mereka paling nyaman. Bukan berarti juga mereka tidak saling mencintai, karena Shikadai lahir sebagai bukti cinta mereka. Shikamaru adalah sosok dengan pemikirannya, tapi tidak begitu cerdas jika soal hubungan, dan Temari adalah sosok yang canggung untuk memulai hubungan, jadi beginilah cara mereka menjalani hubungan yang sudah hampir tujuh tahun. Hanya saja semua itu berakhir saat pagi. Temari akan terbangun ketika waktunya bangun tanpa harus melihat matahari atau alarm. Baginya dua hal itu dipasang di rumahnya ditunjukkan untuk Shikamaru. Dia adalah wanita hebat, bukan hanya masalah sebagai kunoichi tapi juga sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Tapi wanita tetaplah wanita. Temari sebenarnya sengaja, sengaja untuk bangun lebih pagi, sifat pemalas suaminya menguntungkannya dalam hal ini. Karena saat dia bangun di pagi hari yang disadarinya adalah dirinya yang berada dalam dekapan hangat suaminya, entah bagaimana bisa, entah siapa yang memulainya dalam tidur mereka. Guling yang berada di tengah mereka selalu terjatuh tepat di depan ranjang mereka, entah siapa dari keduanya yang menendang guling itu Temari juga tidak peduli. Dia sangat menyukai pemandangan paginya dimana dia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat suaminya, mendengar dengkuran halus suaminya, dan melihat wajah suaminya yang tertidur. Temari sangat menyukainya, terkadang dia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermanja dalam dekapan suaminya, dia akan menelusuplan hidungnya di sela-sela leher Shikamaru dan mengendus aroma suaminya, dia juga akan menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur untuk mengelus rambut hitam Shikamaru yang akan terurai saat tidur dan yang terakhir adalah dia akan mengecup singkat dengan lembut bibir suaminya itu. Temari benar benar menyukai dan menikmatinya, dia melalukanya dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari pelukan itu dengan enggan. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Temari adalah seorang dengan harga diri tinggi, bahkan di depan suaminya, jadi dia berharap agar suaminya tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang selama ini dilakukannya. Sayangnya Nara Temari melupakan satu hal yang sangat umum dan penting, bahwa Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang ninja kelas atas yang tidak akan lengah dalam tidurnya sekalipun. Dia bisa merasakan hal-hal mencurigakan seperti hembusan udara hangat yang menghembus di lehernya, sesuatu yang mengelus lembut rambutnya, atau benda basah dan kenyal yang menekan pelan bibirnya.

 **End.**

 **...**

 **A/N**

 **Halo.. :D**

 **Terimakasih bwt readers yg udah mau mampir..**

 **Ehmm..ini fic pertama sya yg gak ada unsur sasusaku nya. Sya lagi salut sma hubungan keduanya yg tampak dewasa tp juga tetep romantis stelah baca gaara hiden sma konoha hiden. Semoga apa yg sya tulis gak mengecewakan ShikaTema Lovers. Sya gak tau bnyak soal mereka, tp sya menulis ini dg perasaan tulus..kagum banget sma kedekatan mereka. Maaf klo ini sangat kurang.. sya akan trus blajar lagi..**

 **Tp, semoga readers menikmati ya.. \\(^_^)/**

 **.ok. kritik, saran, tanggapan, bsa di tulis di kotak review..**

 **Arigatou :D**

 **.**

 **Salam.**


End file.
